The Third Companion: Series 3 with Dalek Sec
by Power of the Wol
Summary: A 'what if Dalek Sec survived' story.
1. Prologue

**Power: I was angered when the RT gave away Daleks in Manhattan's Big Reveal. On the other hand the caption "Dalek Sec and his hybrid offspring" has finally given me an interesting alternate plot to the two-parter. Would anyone be interested in reading it?  
Now let's see if I can write a "What if Sec survived" scenario without totally ripping off the excellent "Team Who". Wish me luck. :D**

Prologue

_Whir. Whir._  
Dalek Sec looked left and right, checking the laboratory for any unscheduled activity. Daleks Caan, Jast and Thay were out, assisting their pig slaves in the round up more humans for the Final Experiment, or conversion into more pig slaves. Inside his casing, Dalek Sec disconnected the video feed of his eyestalk so he could concentrate on the task at hand. His tentacles wound and curled a small sliver of dalekanium that had been scraped carefully and painfully from his own casing when his comrades had been absent. The travel suits were an extension of their being. Sensory equipment monitored the condition of the travel suit's exterior. The Dalek receive the messages directly into the brain. In the case of damage, this would be translated into pain.

He wondered briefly, as his thoughts once again turned to the Final Experiment, if hands and fingers would be more dexterous. He would be gambling with his own life, he knew this, despite the success of the preliminary experiments; the pig slaves (Sec understood that, while humans were fairly easy to come by, acquiring the pigs had caused their contact, Mr Diagoras, no end of trouble, but did not have the capacity to appreciate the human's efforts).  
To create them they had used the stored energy from lightning storms to force the pig DNA to bond with the human. It had been relatively easy, since the two had evolved on the same planet, thus sharing similar DNA. The Final Experiment would use the power from his own casing, already severely depleted from the emergency temporal shift. He had no idea if it would enough to force together the radically different DNA of Dalek and human. There was a human phrase that fitted his thoughts on the subject; "You won't know until you try."

_Whir. Whir._  
Good, they had not yet returned. He needed to fuse the ends together before he could finish it. A hissing sound filled the room as he opened his casing. Dalek Sec dropped the bracelet-like device on the floor and resealed his casing. He reactivated his eyestalk, took aim and fired. A perfect shot! The two ends fused together from the heat. Sec gingerly picked it up with his tentacles and dropped it onto the base of his unit. Now he would have to wait for it to cool before he could work on it again.  
Many would say that this displayed a lack of trust in the other Cult members. Sec would have replied that he was a Dalek and Daleks did not trust anyone, not even each other. Daleks obeyed the orders of superior Daleks. That was all.  
He was taking steps to ensure his survival. One worst-case scenario saw him succumbing to his human emotions in which case the Cult would rebel against him. In the other he did not, but they rebelled against him anyway. Both scenarios ended with him dead, so he was building a device that would hopefully prevent that. It absorbed Dalek weapon fire, but because it was so small, only enough to reduce the shot so it would cause unconsciousness as opposed to death. Davros' own invention, dreamed up after he had survived the Dalek civil war. This had been installed into subsequent Imperial Dalek travel units but had been discarded when force fields were invented.

"Dalek Sec. We have more humans for the Final Experiment."  
That was Dalek Jast, flanking their left, Dalek Thay, their right. Dalek Caan remained at the back, blocking the humans' escape.  
Thankfully, all the disbelieving "What are you?"s had been asked in the sewers, sparing him. Dalek Sec silently glided forward and raised his plunger to the face of the first individual of the line. The man flinched back as the plunger spun and whined, analysing his brainwaves. No, this one would not do; too. . . compassionate. The Dalek moved on to the next. A female. Promising. . . But not good enough. The next man; hopeless. Intelligent, yes, but a coward. And the last one was no good either. He swivelled to face Dalek Jast. "None of these humans are the one. Prepare them for the Final Experiment."  
"Pig slaves, secure the humans." Jast ordered. The humans struggled and shouted to be released as the pig slaves manhandled them.  
Dalek Sec turned away, ignoring their screams and stared up at the ceiling, at the numerous humans they had secured and prepared already. They still needed more and one of them, he was certain, would be his perfect match.

**Power: And thar be the prologue. I hope it doesn't sound too contrived, I made most of it up. . .**


	2. Chapter 1: Recruitment

**Power: If you can bear to read through my build up to the main story line, I hope you'll find it worth the wait. :D**

Chapter 1: Recruitment

A burst of whiney static always pre and succeded the visions. And that voice, like nothing he'd heard. Was he mad already, or was he losing it?  
Eric Diagoras glanced at the contents of his glass and poured himself some more whiskey. Another sleepless night, thanks to those curious messages. He could not be mad, he'd decided, if he was going to go mad, he'd have lost it after the war. It was what? 13 years since? The only other explanation was aliens trying to contact him. As absurd as it sounded, even to him, that had to be it. So he waited up each night. Waited patiently for them to tell him what they wanted.

_whine Whine WHINE – **If you have heard our messages and want we have to offer. Come to us. We are waiting at the place you call the Empire State Building** – WHINE Whine whine._

The Empire State Building towered into the sky, almost seeming to hold it up. Diagoras had to crane his neck back to look up at it, at the hundreds of feet above the ground where he worked during the daylight hours. And not once had he noticed anything unusual.  
Diagoras continued into the building wondering where his contactor, or contactors rather, were waiting. As far as he knew neither the service lift, nor the main lift went below ground level.  
The lobby was decidedly empty, which meant the contactors must be in one of the upper levels.

_Ping_. Of its own accord, the lift had taken him to all the way up what was currently the second highest floor of the incomplete Empire State Building. Eric Diagoras was surprised to see four other men waiting, all of who turned to look when the lift doors opened. Well at least they proved he was not mad.  
"You are late," an inhuman voice grated, displeased. His gaze was drawn to a. . . a thing. And his eyes widened.  
"Approach." It, he? commanded. He hesitated. The thing swung towards him and repeated his command with more insistence. He obeyed and the lift doors closed behind him with a _ping_.  
"I am Dalek Caan, second of the Cult of Skaro," he told them in such a manner that Diagoras was lead to believe that "Caan" was bestowing on them a great privilege. "You five have each heard my leader's messages and have obeyed his instructions. That is good. However, only one of you will receive the reward for responding."  
"So how will you decide?" One of the others asked.  
"Each of you will be scanned. The information will be sent back to my leader. He will decide which of you stays." Caan swung his plunger towards the man in the middle. "You arrived first, so you will go first." For a split second, Diagoras thought Caan was going to attach his plunger to the man's face, and was disconcerted, but Caan simply held it close as he scanned. The plunger twisted left and right and he could it whirring. The Dalek moved onto the man at the far end and proceeded down the line, leaving him to be scanned last.  
He pulled back and regarded the humans. "My leader will decide shortly."  
An uncomfortable silence descended on them. A few coughs, some shuffling and the clearing of throats interrupted the silence. Then Caan swung towards Diagoras. "You! My leader has chosen. You are the one."  
Diagoras smiled. And was about to express his gratitude when Caan spoke. "Your first task." He turned to the four rejected recruits and for the first time, his smaller arm moved, pointing at them. A bright, glowing green ray shot out, striking each one dead, tearing an anguished scream from their throats.  
The Dalek turned back to find Diagoras had jumped back against the wall, utterly terrified. "Dispose of them."  
He looked from the bodies to Caan, to the bodies and back. "Y-you killed them." As if this was not obvious.  
Caan zoomed towards him, stopping disconcertingly close. "Will you obey?" His laser arm moved to point at him.  
"I'll get right on it."  
It was an absurd task; dragging the bodies of four grown men to the Hudson River (he'd briefly considered dragging them to Central Park to bury them before realising he did not have a shovel. Unless he wanted to dig with his bare hands?) to throw them in and let the current take them. Most of that night had become a blur.  
And the only thing he could say to Roxie, when she'd found him huddled into a corner of their apartment, wide-eyed and shaking, was that he'd had another horrible nightmare.

_Ping_. The lift doors opened, pulling Eric Diagoras from his musings. The first task should by rights have totally discouraged him from pursuing a partnership with the Daleks. But everything Caan's leader had promised him was too enticing. And he reasoned with himself that nothing came without a price.  
And now, finally, he was to meet Caan's leader, the Dalek that had first contacted him. He started forward, half aware of Caan's close proximity, apprehension building; there were a million ways he could screw this up. A disturbing thought surfaced as he continued hesitantly forward into the laboratory. Caan was a little _too_ close, like the Dalek was blocking his exit. . .

**Power: Yet more superimposed speculation. And sorry this was short.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Final Experiment

**Power: Great. Now I've got mental images of Diagoras being followed around by giant pepper pots/shakers. Thanks a lot Mad-Hatter-LCarol.**

_Bold, italics - thought_

Chapter 2: The Final Experiment

Dalek Sec's casing shook, jolts from the power cells surged through the occupants' nervous systems, aiding in the breakdown of their DNA.  
He thought it ironic how his "perfect match" had been with them the whole time.  
_"You think like a Dalek"_ Dalek Caan's comment had prompted him to re-evaluate Diagoras' scan data and concluded that the human was indeed the best match of everyone he had scanned so far. And as the gamma radiation strike was approaching, he was fast running out of time and could not afford to wait. So he had made his decision.

Dalek Sec was melting, they were both melting into. . . into. . . Primordial soup? Into a state that would make it easier for their DNA to bond. The jolts burned away the excess genetic material, smoke and steam filled the interior of his travel suit.  
His could not feel his tentacles. In fact he had stopped feeling altogether. He was fast slipping into unconsciousness. As his DNA broke down, he would forget everything he was and would learn it all over again.  
Just as Sec was about to close his eye in surrender, he heard Dalek Jast. "Stop the Experiment, Dalek Sec is failing."  
No. No! It was too late to go back. "No. . ." he gargled through fast dissolving vocal chords. "The experiment. . . must. . . continue. Ad-administer the solution. We must evolve. Evolve. Evoolve!"  
The last thing he remembered was the jolts increasing in power.

Dark. Everything was Dark. He could not see. But he could feel. And he could smell. It was. . . well he could not describe what it was, because he did not know the words for it, trapped as he was between half knowing and half not. But he did not like it. He wanted to get out, but it did not feel. . . like it was the right time. So he waited, twitching every time the. . . thing he was in sent jolts of something through him. It was finishing something, yes, that was right, but he did not know what.  
And then the memories came. Starting right from the beginning. Confusing, as they were two sets of memories. But he eagerly devoured the information they presented them, picking out the most important bits as they flashed before his eyes. Or eye, rather.  
He was a Dalek. A Human Dalek. Leader of the Cult of Skaro. Dalek Sec. And the Experiment was a success. He clenched and unclenched his fists, experimentally. His brain had been rewired so that everything that Eric Diagoras had learned growing up, such as walking, eating without choking and so on would become innate for Sec in his hybrid form. He was eager for the Experiment to finish. It was cramped and comfortable. And humans did not enjoy being in this position for long. Detrimental, he understood.  
"Report." Ah yes, he smiled, that was Caan, his loyal second in command. Yet he and Jast had expressed concern over the Final Experiment. Which reminded him; the finished device, where had he put it?  
"Dalek Sec is entering the final stage of evolution."  
Ah there it was, on the floor of his travel unit. With difficulty, as he was still twitching from the jolts, which had been steadily decreasing in power, he picked it up and slid it over his right hand. It was large enough to slide all the way up his arm to his elbow.  
"Scan him. Prepare for birth."  
So close, he sighed. A minute more, he calculated, before he was ready to survive without his life support system.  
A female human's voice filtered through the grating of the travel unit.  
"Daleks! I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment?" There was some air of authority in her voice, yet silence greeted her command. "Report!" That got a response.  
"You will bear witness," Caan informed her.  
"To what?"  
"This is the dawn of a new age," he replied enigmatically. Humans would call this dodging the question, Sec mused.  
"What does that mean?"  
"We are the only four Daleks in existence. So the species must evolve. A life outside the shell."  
The travel unit began to power down, no longer needed. Sec winced as it disconnected from him, pulling the tubes out of his neck. A hiss filled the room as the casing opened. Light spilled into the interior, revealing Dalek Sec's new form to the terrified onlookers. With difficulty, Sec inched out of the unit, grasping the sides for stability. He stumbled forward, unused to the act of walking and straightened to his full height.  
The humans and his three Daleks recoiled in horror.  
"What _is_ it?" He heard the female ask, shock evident in her tone.  
_**What am I, you ask. I shall tell you**_. "I. . . am. . . a human. . . Dalek. I. . . am. . . your _future_."

**Power: Okay, the wait's about to end. Plot kicks off in the next chapter. :D  
Appropriately, I was listening to "Englishman in New York" while I was writing this. XD**


	4. Chapter 3: Death and Destruction

**Power: This chappie's a longun. It could also be called "Loose Ends." Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Death and Destruction

So it had come to this. Just as Sec had feared, his Cult of Skaro had turned on him (although this worst case scenario had also previously included succumbing to human emotions as bad, this was now good). He was disappointed. No he was more than that. He felt hurt, betrayed. Could they not see that being different was the whole _point_ of the Cult of Skaro?

"The Doctor will stand before the Daleks," Dalek Thay commanded.  
Sec squinted ahead at the Doctor through the smoke. He saw disdain, and just a little a bit of uncertainty in the Time Lord's face as he clambered over the seats of the theatre. Three humans and a semi-human pig slave were cowering beside the Doctor; they look frightened as he left the relative safety of their group. The dark skinned female, he recognised her from the laboratory, no doubt then that she was the Doctor's new companion. The young male he recognised also, he and Diagoras had seen him before.  
"You will die, Doctor, at the beginning of a new age," Thay told him.  
"Planet Earth will become New Skaro," Jast added.  
"Oh and what a world," the Doctor scoffed. "With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt." He gestured towards Sec. "That's Dalek Sec, don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek _ever_ and look what you've done to him."  
Sec was flattered. In the short space of time since he had 'evolved', he had gone from hating the Doctor to trusting him completely. That same feeling he felt when the two were working together resurfaced at the Doctor's words. Was this what friendship felt like?  
"Is that your new Empire?" he continued. "Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilisation?"  
"My Daleks. Just understand this; if you chose death and destruction then death and destruction will choose you."  
"Incorrect, we always survive," Thay objected.  
"Now we will destroy our greatest enemy! The Doctor!" Jast's tone was as close as a Dalek could get to glee.  
No! Sec could not allow this. The Doctor was valuable, to the Daleks as well as himself. "But he can help you."  
"The Doctor must die," Thay disagreed.  
Sec could practically see Thay activating his targeting system, initiating a lock and powering up his weapon. There was only one course left to take. "No! I beg you! Don't!" He pleaded, even as he moved to stop Thay, crawling forward on hands and knees.  
The charge cycle now complete, Dalek Thay prepared to fire. "Exterminate!" Just in time, Sec got to his feet to block the attack and took it full in the back. He howled as electricity surged through him. His nerves were on _fire_.  
Would the device work, he wondered, despite the angle, despite the proximity. Darkness engulfed him. He was only half aware of falling to his knees and then onto his back before he lost consciousness completely.

"How are you feeling Lazlo?"  
"Better, thank you Doctor."  
The Doctor smiled wanly. "Are you sure you want to thank me? After all, what kind of future do you have?"  
Lazlo shrugged. "Who knows?"  
A moment's silence, then the Doctor looked at each of them in turn. "Martha, Frank, Lazlo, Tallulah, three Ls and a H." He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "It's nearly 1:00am and we have _so_ much work to do."  
The quartet exchanged grim looks; they knew what that meant.  
"Frank. Go back to Hooverville and get everyone, or as many as you can to help us. We've got to get this done before daylight, understand?"  
They nodded.  
"This," he gestured around at the laboratory. "Will all be dismantled, but it can wait for now. Lazlo, I need you to take the remains of Thay and Jast from the theatre and remove the Dalekanium from the top of the mast, and bring them down here. Martha and Tallulah, I wish you didn't have to, but-"  
"Say no more," said Tallulah. "We'll do it. Right Martha?"  
"Yeah, what she said."  
The Doctor nodded. "Then let's get to it."

–

_He felt wretched; his throat burned even when he did not swallow, muscles ached for no reason, his head pounded. _Hack, hack, hack, wheeze._ Oh yes, and he had a stuffy nose and a cough that exacerbated his already painful throat. He sniffed and reached up a trembling hand to touch his forehead and snatched it away. Burning hot. Was he going to cook himself alive?  
It was _way_ too hot, so he pushed the duvet off. 10 seconds later, he was freezing and was about to pull the duvet back up when Roxie entered the room.  
She tsked and put a free hand on her hip. "I thought I told you not to take the covers off." In her other hand, she held a bowl filled with bags of ice.  
"I was hot," he replied, voice reduced to a barely audible, hoarse whisper.  
"Oh well, Wilma said these would help."  
"How? By freezig be to death?" Roxie smiled, packed the ice bags into bed with him and pulled the duvet up to his chin. "There. How do you feel now?"  
Sniff. "Cold."  
She raised an eyebrow. "But not freezing?"  
He considered this. That was true.  
"There, see? Working already. Now I'll be right back with some soup."  
She reappeared a second later. "Oh, Eric, I forgot to ask, think you could handle a small piece of bread with it?"  
"Yeah, I thik so." He pulled out one of the ice bags after she had left and put it on his forehead. Wait. What? Eric? His name was Sec._

–

"Doctor. I passed the pig slaves when I was taking the Dalekanium down."  
"Ah, thanks for reminding me. I'll get Frank on it."  
Tallulah scanned the theatre. Most of the Hybrids had been removed. She spotted Sec sprawled across the stage.  
"Hey Doctor, what about him?"  
He glanced in the direction she had nodded and grimaced. "I'm leaving him for last. Hopefully by then I can figure out what to say." He checked his watch. "We need to move faster."

–

**_H . . . . ? . . c? Yo . . he . . ? . e . Tal . . . me. . . . lo?_**  
Who was that? The Doctor? Was he still alive? Was the Doctor trying to reach him?  
**_Hello? Doctor? Is that you?  
Ca . . . ea . y . . Sa . . . at . g . . n.  
Doctor? Doctor?_**  
No good. They could not hear each other properly.

–

Martha yawned as she looked at her watch. 7:00am.  
"Frank? How's it coming?"  
She turned her head to see Frank approaching.  
"We sent teams into the sewers but we think we've cleared them out. The pig slaves have been burned too. I think we're done, Doc. There's just him," he nodded to the stage "and the lab."  
The Doctor nodded. "You don't need to worry about that. Send one team to scour the sewers one last time. Everyone else is free to go home," he smiled.  
"There was something I want to ask you, Doctor."  
"Oh? What's that?"  
"I recognised the voice. That was Mr. Diagoras wasn't it?"  
"Yeah. . . I recognised him too."  
"I never really thought much of the guy, but-"  
"What a horrible way to go?"  
Frank nodded. "Yeah." And then frowned. "In the lab, and back then, you called him Dalek Sec?"  
"Ah. Yes. Well. Daleks win out in the trade off. Sec was the dominant personality. Or surviving one, whichever."  
"So what happened exactly?" Martha asked before Frank could.  
"I don't know _exactly_, " he pursed his lips, considering. "Although I could go into a detailed theoretical explanation of what happened inside Sec's casing, I do believe poor old Mr. Diagoras was still conscious for most of it."  
Frank's eyes widened. "Painful?"  
"I'd imagine so."  
"Geez."  
"Ironic how together they both became a better person," he smiled. The smile faded. "I'm going to miss him."  
"Well it's no good just standing there, Doc. If you're going to bury him, might as well just get it over with." Tallulah had come up behind them.  
The Doctor sighed. "You're right." And strolled reluctantly over to the stage. He paused before kneeling beside Sec's motionless body. "I'm so sorry I-" he began, holding one of Sec's hands in his own. "Now this can't be right. Martha! Come here!"  
He heard footsteps as she ran to join him.  
"Feel his hand."  
Her eyes widened as she met the Doctor's equally incredulous stare. "It's warm." She put two fingers to his neck. "A pulse. Doctor he's alive."  
"He can't be."  
"Well he is."  
Sec chose this moment to regain consciousness. "_Doc. . . tor_?"  
The Time Lord leant over him, peering into his blue eye. "Sec? You're alive?"  
"See? Told you so," there was a triumphant tone in her voice.  
"But. . . how? That was a direct hit. A full powered, close quartered direct hit. There's no _way_ he could survive that."  
"Well he did."  
"_I. . . built. . . a device._"  
The Doctor stared at him. "Huh?"  
"_Pull back my. . . right sleeve._"  
This he did. "Oh," he said. "Ooooh. Very clever."  
"What is it?"  
"It absorbs the energy from Dalek laser guns, rendering it ineffective. Because it's so small though, it didn't stop the blast from knocking him out. We tried to make some ourselves, but the Daleks were always one step ahead."  
"_Doctor? What. . . happened_?"  
The Doctor gave him a solemn look. "I'm sorry, Sec. They're all dead."  
"What?"  
"Jast, Thay, the Hybrids, all dead. Only Caan survived and he emergency temporal shifted away. I'm sorry."  
He sat up and looked around at the empty theatre. "It can't be. . ." But why would the Doctor lie?  
"It's just you and Caan now."  
Hot tears stung his eye and began to trickle down his face.  
"Oh, oh, you. Come here," the Doctor pulled the Hybrid into a hug. "Go on, Sec, let it out, you'll feel better for it."  
So he did.

Sec sniffed and dabbed at his eye with Martha's handkerchief. The Doctor, himself and Martha were all sitting on the edge of the stage in silence.  
"Feel any better?"  
Sniff. "A bit."  
Doctor gave him a smile that looked more like a grimace and patted his hand. "Time'll ease the pain." He looked up when Tallulah approached.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but people start work here at eight."  
The Doctor pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "Oh my, we'd better go." He grabbed Sec by the elbow and pulled him to his feet. "Come on you, you're staying with me."  
Lazlo and Frank joined them as the quartet headed out. The Doctor paused and looked around at the theatre, at the wall a group from Hooverville had rebuilt in five hours. "Now that really is impressive. No-one will ever know what happened here."  
"And I'll make sure to keep it that way, Doctor," Tallulah assured him. "Now let's go."  
"Hey, Doc, I remember you mentioned something about dismantling the lab," said Frank.  
"I did."  
"You sure you don't need some help?"  
"No, I've asked enough of you already. I-"  
"It's no problem, Doctor," Lazlo interjected.  
Tallulah smiled. "I think they've made up their minds."  
The Time Lord scratched behind one ear. "I see. It's like that is it?" He beamed. "If the thought of getting some sleep disturbs you so, guess I've got no choice but to accept."

_Ping._ The lift doors opened revealing the confidant, grinning face of the Doctor. "Good morning gentlemen!" He said cheerfully.  
The group of workers stared at him in confusion.  
"Who are you?" One of them asked; he presumed this was the foreman.  
The Time Lord pulled out his psychic paper. "John Smith."  
"Where's Mr Diagoras?" Another asked.  
His face took on a very solemn look. "Did you see the lightening that struck the Empire State Building last night?"  
A chorus of confirmations.  
"Yeah, well. Unfortunately, Diagoras was still here when it happened."  
The workers winced in sympathy and mutters of "Poor guy," and other expressions of sympathy could be heard.  
"So, I've been asked to come in today to give you the details of today's schedule." _Thunk._ He deposited Diagoras' briefcase onto the table, thankfully they did not notice, opened it and laid out the plans for the Empire State Building. "Now then. Where did you leave off?"

The Doctor, Martha and Sec stared out at the view of Manhattan from Liberty Island.  
"I still can't believe you managed to fit all of that stuff into the Tardis," said Martha.  
Doctor smiled and glanced at her out of the corner of one eye. "That's the Tardis for you."  
"What are you going to do with it though? Just leave it in the attic?"  
He stared past Martha at their new companion. "Sec? Did you have any plans for it?"  
The Hybrid shook his head.  
"I did consider installing some of it into the Tardis. Briefly."  
Sec stared at him in surprise. "Fuse Dalek and Time Lord technology?"  
"Exactly. That's why I promptly rejected the idea. How's the coat?"  
"Fine."  
"The hat?"  
He tugged at Diagoras' liberated hat. "A little tight."  
"I'll set the Sonic Screwdriver on it, should stretch it out a bit." He glanced at his companions. "Are we ready to go?"  
"I am," said Martha.  
A pause before Sec pulled his gaze away from the view and nodded.  
As Sec entered the Tardis, Martha stopped. "Doctor?"  
"Yes, Martha?"  
"That Dalek? Do you think you'll ever see it again?"  
"Oh yes."  
A wan smile, then Martha entered.  
The Doctor cast one last look over Manhattan. "One day." Then followed his companions, closing the door behind him.

**Power: Wow. Maybe I should have broken this chapter down into two parts.  
Roxie: Hey Power?  
Power: Wha-? How did you-?  
Roxie: Oh the door was unlocked.  
Power: You never heard of knocking?  
Roxie: You never heard of character description?  
Power: W-. . . Touché. So what do you want?  
Roxie: A character description.  
Power: Ah well, I didn't want to go into detail seeing as I mentioned you in passing.  
Roxie: Thanks. Now I'm featureless.  
Power: Okay, would strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and a penchant for wearing dark green cotton dresses and olive green cardigans do?  
Roxie: See? That wasn't too hard now was it.  
Power: Oh shut up. Next chapter is The Lazarus Experiment. Or. . . some of it.**


	5. Chapter 4: Interval

**Power: All right, The Lazarus Experiment next chappie, I promise. :D**

Chapter 4: Interval

The Doctor yawned as he walked across the control room. "Gosh, I'm tired."  
Martha sympathy-yawned. "Me too. I haven't eaten all day either. Night, whatever."  
Sec's eye was wide as he soaked in the spectacle of the Tardis' interior. "I never imagined. . . " He murmured to himself.  
The Doctor patted him on the shoulder as he passed. "Neither did I. Come on, Sec, you must be starving."  
Now that he mentioned it. . .  
Sec and Martha followed him into the kitchen. "Now then, what'll it be? I'm the mood for good old beans on toast if you're interested."  
"That'll do me," said Martha.  
"Sec?"  
"I. . . I'm not sure."  
"Why don't you try some anyway?"  
He considered this, then nodded.

After breakfast, or was it dinner, the Doctor insisted they get some sleep. Martha departed to her room after bidding her friends good night. On his way back to the control room, he showed Sec his room.  
The Hybrid sat down on the bed and looked around. It was what humans called spartan but was otherwise adequate accommodation. Sec glanced down at his clothes. They would need a clean in the very near future.  
The Tardis lurched as the Doctor took them to a place that was "out of the way" until they had rested.  
Just as Sec had figured out how to undo his tie without strangling himself, the Doctor knocked on the door, before poking his head in without waiting for an answer. A hand holding some pyjamas followed. "Figured you might need these. I took the liberty of assuming that you were about the same size as me, considering we're of similar height and build." He paused. "Or were. Anyway take them. And goodnight." And then disappeared before Sec could say anything.  
He was surprised how tired he was. Moments after tucking himself into bed, he was drifting off.

_**He . ! Ca . y . . . ear . e no . ? . . llo?**_

He was an unnamed Dalek, standing before the Emperor. At first he had thought that he was to be sentenced to death. By far he was the most inventive of the Dalek Scientists. Everyday he had waited for the summons to come. Finally they had.  
"You, Dalek," the Emperor boomed in his formidable voice. "Have been granted the great honour of being summoned before me."  
"Am I to die, my Emperor?"  
"It is true that you are not like other Daleks. However I have decided to use that. Our enemies have outwitted us one too many times. Tell me, Dalek, why is that?"  
"They. . . think. . . differently. They have something they call. . . imagination."  
"And you, Dalek, display this talent called imagination. Your genetic material will be cloned and your memories copied. Three new Daleks will be created from you so that they will share your talent. The four of you together will be called The Cult of Skaro and you will be their leader. They will follow your orders without question. And furthermore, your travel unit shall be recoloured as a sign of your leadership."  
He had been taken away by two of the Emperor's trusted commanders, black Daleks themselves. DNA was extracted from him for replication and placement into the hatchery. Once this was process was complete, his travel casing was repainted black.  
Sec went to the hatchery each day to watch the three's development. As he watched, he reflected on his upcoming duties. The four of them had been tasked to think like the enemy so that the Daleks could outwit them. What did they have that Daleks did not? Halfway through the three's incubation, he remembered that the enemy placed a particular importance on identity. Names. They would each have to have names before they could start to think like the enemy. He chose the name Sec.  
On the day of their hatching, he was there. Their idents were replicas of his own, but with a mark that set them apart, so that together, they were the Cult of Skaro, yet each could be told apart from the others in the group.  
The hatchlings' movements were sluggish and uncertain. He watched them for a while as they processed the information every Dalek hatchling received upon integration with a travel suit. Watched as they learnt to control the suits and grew in confidence.  
He gave them their names once they had adjusted to life inside a machine. "What is your name?"  
"I am Dalek Caan." The eldest and thus his second in command.  
"Dalek Jast."  
"Dalek Thay." The youngest.  
"And who am I?"  
"You are our leader," they chorused. "Leader of the Cult of Skaro. Dalek Sec."  
Yes, that was more like it. Although this was not a memory he had wanted to see again; the formation of his Cult, so soon after its destruction. Must be his new brain's fault. Dredging up all sorts of memories, and not all of them his own.  
**He . . o? Sec? . ou th . r . ? C . me on, . . swer me.**  
Hello, that voice again. He realised now that he was not hearing it, but was rather not processing it properly. Although it was definitely getting clearer, any distinguishing features such as accent and tone were not getting through. Whoever it was would just have keep trying before he could identify it. It could not be Caan. Was it the Doctor attempting his telepathy? Strange, though, for the Doctor not to mention it. Unless he did not think he was getting through and saw no point in bringing it up.  
He wondered if he should as well.

"There we go. Perfect landing," the Doctor crowed, scratching his ear. "Which isn't easy in such a tight spot."  
"You should be used to tight spots by now. Where are we?"  
"End of the line."  
Martha hurried to the door with an air of excitement.  
"No place like it."  
Martha gave him a look; can I?  
He nodded.  
She opened the door an stepped out. "Home?" she asked, disappointed as the Doctor followed. Sec, cautiously poked his head out of the door and became enthralled by her room, taking in every last detail; so this was what a room should look like.  
"You took me home?"  
"The morning after we left, so you've only been gone twelve hours."  
"But all the stuff we've done," she protested. "Shakespeare? New New York? Old New York?"  
"Yep. All in one night." A brief pause. "Relatively speaking." He looked around the room. "Everything should be exactly as it was; books, CDs. . . Laundry." He picked a pair of underwear off the clotheshorse. Mortified, Martha snatched them away.  
"So, right where you were, as promised."  
"So this is it?"  
"Yeah. Basically."  
_Ring, ring._  
Sec turned his head at the sound and moved towards it to get a better look. He moved to pick it up, but Martha stopped him.  
"Leave it," she said.  
"_Martha_?" said the phone.  
"My mum," she explained.  
"_Martha? Are you there? I know you are, pick it up will you_?"  
"Don't, leave it," Martha repeated when Sec made another attempt.  
"But she wants you," he objected.  
The Doctor smiled.  
"_Fine, don't,_" Martha's mother continued. "_I was only ringing to tell you your sister's on TV. On the news of all thing. Just thought you might be interested_." There was a click when she hung up.  
Martha frowned and turned the TV on.  
"_. . . The details are top secret_," a wizened old man informed the crowd of reporters assembled before him.  
"How'd Tish end up on the news?" She wondered to herself.  
"That's your sister?" Sec asked.  
"Yeah. She's a PR assistant for Laz Labs, a research facility."  
"And the old man is. . . Laz?"  
"Professor Richard Lazarus."  
The three watched the end of the press conference in silence.  
"_. . . Tonight, I will change what it means to be human._"  
Martha turned the TV off and tossed the remote away. "Sorry, you were saying?"  
"Yes, yes," the Doctor replied nodding. "We should be off." Leaning against the Tardis, he smiled, reflecting on their adventures. "One trip, I said."  
"I guess things kind of escalated."  
He considered the statement. "That happens to me a lot."  
"Thank you," she said. "For everything."  
The Doctor beamed. "It was my pleasure."  
"And you, Sec."  
Sec looked confused. "But I didn't do anything. . . good."  
Martha just smiled. "You will."  
"Come on, Sec." The Doctor grabbed his collar and pulled the baffled Hybrid into the Tardis.  
Martha stood back and watched as the Tardis disappeared into time and space, flinching as she was buffeted by a strong gust of wind. A few seconds later, the familiar shrill grinding of the Tardis' engines and another gust of wind heralded its return.  
"No, I'm sorry," said the Doctor, poking his head out of the door. "Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

**Power: That's such a good place to leave off. :D**


	6. Chapter 5: The Lazarus Experiment Part 1

**Power: Part 1 of possibly 2 or 3.**

Chapter 5: The Lazarus Experiment Part 1

"Right then!" The Doctor exclaimed loudly, clapping then rubbing his hands together. "Black tie. A good opportunity for you, Sec, my friend, to learn how to mingle."  
The Hybrid looked somewhat disturbed. "M-mingle?"  
"Yep. Mingle. First thing's first though, your device if you don't mind. I believe a little upgrade is in order."  
Sec pulled off the bracelet and handed it over, if a little reluctantly.  
"Martha? You know where the wardrobe is, take Sec with you and help him pick out a outfit."  
"An outfit?"  
"Well of course. Can't have you going around a party dressed in a suit covered in. . . stuff. Whatever will the guests say?"  
Martha Jones smiled and pulled her friend along by his elbow. "Don't worry, Sec, you'll be in good hands with me."  
"Don't forget the shoes," the Doctor called after them.  
"I know," she called back.  
Sec blinked. "What's wrong with my shoes?"  
"They're. . . How do I explain? Retro? Look, you'd stand out."  
"Ah, I see. But what is. . . black tie?"  
"A formal style in men's dress that includes a black bow tie and a tuxedo."  
"Tux. . . edo?"  
Martha shook her head, smiling. "Never mind, Sec."

The Doctor looked up when they returned. "Oh, you look nice."  
Martha beamed. "Thank you, Doctor."  
"I was talking to Sec," he replied with a grin.  
She rolled her eyes. "Should've known."  
"Although you look nice as well." He winked. "Good timing by the way. I've just finished the installation."  
"What is it?" Sec asked as he took it.  
"A chameleon wire. You'll be able to change your appearance. Blend in with the crowd. Just. . . don't let anyone touch you, the effect is visual only."  
Martha frowned "Chameleon wire?"  
"Yep. My chameleon _circuit_ is long broken. It's what makes the Tardis look like a police box. I used a bit of it on Sec's device." He smiled, looking pleased with himself. "Go on, Sec, try it out."  
Sec paused in his examination. "Huh? Oh right." He slipped the bracelet over his right hand.  
"First of all, picture what you want to look like. Hold onto that thought. Then when you're ready press the button. Ah. Yes, I thought you'd pick him." Martha blinked and stared at him. "Mr Diagoras?"  
He raised his hands to examine them. "I don't feel any different."  
"Surreal," she muttered touching one of Sec's hands. His skin felt leathery and she could feel the ridges on the back of his hand and fingers, but it looked like a normal human hand.  
"Come on, then," said the Doctor, checking his watch. "We'll be late."

"Black tie," he sighed as they drew near their destination, fiddling with his cuff links. "Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens."  
"Maybe that's just you," Martha remarked with a smile. "Anyway, I think it suits you. In a James Bond kind of way."  
"James Bond?" he scoffed. A pause. "Really?" He glanced back over his shoulder. "Sec, try to act normal."  
Sec, who had never experienced a stiff cold breeze in his life, or looked up at the night sky and seen the stars and was reacting accordingly, snapped to attention. "S-sorry," he stammered, abashed. He walked along behind them, studying the Doctor and Martha closely, hoping to glean from them normal behaviour.

"Nibbles!" The Doctor exclaimed gleefully when a tray passed by. "I love nibbles!" He took a handful and handed one, rather forcefully, to each of his companions before shoving the rest into his mouth.  
Sec examined his with trepidation.  
Martha stared at the Doctor with amused disbelief. Her attention was drawn away by the arrival of her sister, Leticia.  
The Time Lord looked around as the two engaged in gossip. Sec, meanwhile, finally mustered up the courage to eat his nibble.  
Tish glanced purposefully at Martha's friends.  
"This is the Doctor."  
"Pleashed to meet 'ou," he said, grinning cheerfully around a mouthful of nibbles as they shook hands.  
"And this is Eric Diagoras."  
Sec imitated the Doctor's response. Tish smiled. "Let me guess. . . New York?"  
He looked a little surprised. "That's correct."  
"I've always wanted to go to New York."  
He smiled, a genuine smile. "So you should, best place in the world." The Hybrid moved beside her and raised one hand, as if he was painting a picture as he went on further, describing the rising sun from the Empire State Building.  
Tish blinked, completely absorbed. "Wow. I can almost picture it."  
Martha and the Doctor exchanged frowns. Was it just their imagination or did Sec sound a little bit. . . different? On the other hand, he had smoothed nicely over the rise of the possible issue of them not being invited.  
"So this Lazarus, he's your boss?" he asked, conversationally, once Sec had finished.  
"Professor Lazarus," she corrected. "Yes. I'm part of his executive staff."  
"She's in the PR department," Martha explained a tad disdainfully.  
"I'm _head_ of the PR department, actually."  
This seemed to surprise Martha. "You're joking?"  
"I put this whole thing together."  
"So do you know what the Professor's going to be doing tonight?" The Doctor cut in. "That looks like a microfilmulator," he added nodding in the machine's direction.  
Tish stared. "He's a science geek, I should have known. Well if you'll excuse me, the demonstration is about to start any minute." She smiled at Martha and left.  
"Science geek? What's that?" He asked casually.  
"It means you're obsessively enthusiastic about it."  
He smiled, flattered.

"Martha?"  
She pulled her attention away from the microfilmulator and was surprised and delighted to see her mother. "Mum!" She hurried over and threw her arms around the astonished Francine.  
"All right. What's the occasion?"  
"What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you."  
"You saw me last night."  
"I know. I just. . . missed you." She playfully hit her brother in the stomach. "You're looking good, Leo."  
"Yeah, if anyone asks to fetch me a drink," he joked.  
A frown began to bloom on Francine's face as she considered something. "You disappeared last night."  
"I. . . I just went home."  
"On your own?"  
She dodged the question. "These are friends are mine. The Doctor, and Eric Diagoras."  
"Doctor what?"  
"No, it's just the Doctor. We do some work together."  
"What sort of work?"  
Leo smiled and shook both their hands. "You all right, mate?"  
The Doctor smiled broadly. "Lovely to meet you both."  
Again Sec copied him.  
"I've heard a lot about you," the Doctor added.  
"Have you? What have you heard then?"  
"Oh you know, that, you're, Martha's mother. And. . . um." Here he faltered. Sec was about to step in with a list of flattering words that had for unknown reasons sprang to mind, when the sound of a spoon hitting a glass and the dimming lights drew their attention to the microfilmulator. Lazarus was standing before it.  
"I am Professor Richard Lazarus. And tonight I will perform a miracle," he gave a smile that was more of a smirk. The Doctor and Sec glared at him from the shadows, Martha looked on apprehensively; somehow, she knew, this was going to end in tears. "It is, I believe," Lazarus continued. "The most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you will wake to a world that will be changed forever."  
The Doctor heard Sec mutter something disapproving and nodded in agreement.  
The trio watched as Lazarus climbed into the machine and closed the door behind him.  
Four columns around the capsule began to spin and the crowd winced at the blinding blue light that was generated.  
Everything seemed to be proceeding normally. Then the Doctor noticed a high-pitched whine. Instantly he knew something was wrong. "It's overloading!"  
In testament to this fact, some of the monitoring devices began to spark and smoke. Then the sirens kicked on. Sec and the Doctor were off like a shot. They vaulted over the consoles and got to work.  
"Somebody stop them!" cried Lady Thaw. "Get them away from those controls!"  
"Can't you see we're trying to help?!" Sec shouted back.  
"If this thing goes up, it'll take the whole building with it, is that what you want?!" The Doctor angrily exclaimed.  
A watery substance began to cascade from the top of the capsule. Sec's eyes widened. "Doctor!" The Time Lord leapt over the console he had just been fiddling with and plugged the plug.  
Once the microfilmulator had stopped, Martha raced over to the machine and wrenched the door open. The Doctor and Sec joined her and stared into the capsule's steamy contents, watching for signs of life.  
First a hand, then the other, then Lazarus himself emerged from the smoke. They could not believe their eyes. Neither could Lazarus. He touched his face with one hand and beamed. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, throwing his arms wide. "I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old. And I am _reborn_!"  
The onlookers cheered and applauded.  
Martha, Sec and the Doctor could do nothing but stare at him with a mixture of shock, disbelief and on the Doctor's part alone, disgust.

The Professor stared around at his guests, an arrogant smile on his face. Photographers flocked around him and his smile became more ingratiating as he posed for pictures.  
"He looks normal enough," Martha remarked as the Doctor examined one of the columns.  
"So do I. So does Sec, that doesn't mean he is."  
"You thinking what I'm thinking then?"  
"Looks like."  
"So what should we?"  
"The only option currently open to us," Sec replied. "We wait and see."  
This they did, until Lazarus reared his head back, as if was reacting to something painful, grabbed a passing tray of nibbles and practically downed it, plate and all.  
"Wait's over," the Doctor remarked casually.  
"Richard!" Lady Thaw scolded.  
"I'm famished," he explained through a mouthful of nibbles.  
"Energy deficit," said the Doctor as he approached. "Always happens in this kind of process."  
"You speak as if you are an expert on the subject, Mr. . . ?"  
"Doctor. As for expert, well-"  
"He is," said Sec simply. Then off the Doctor's look added. "Mostly."  
Lazarus smiled, or smirked rather. "That's not possible."  
The Doctor returned the look. "Using hypersonic sound waves to create a sense of resonance. That's _inspired_."  
"Inspired as it is, he can't possibly have considered all the variables," Sec objected.  
Lazarus turned his gaze on the Hybrid. "And you are?"  
"Mr. Diagoras." No first name for him, Sec thought.  
"An American, I see. Well no experiment is without risk."  
"Risk!" The three objected in unison.  
"That thing nearly _exploded_," the Doctor continued. "You might as well have stepped into a blender."  
Lady Thaw scoffed at that. "You're not qualified to comment."  
"How would _you_ know?" Sec muttered.  
"If we hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded." Disdain was evident in the Time Lord's tone.  
"Then I thank you, Doctor," the Professor cut in, managing to sound somewhat sincere. "But that was simply an engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen, no more, no less."  
Martha did not agree. "You've no way or knowing that without running proper tests."  
Lazarus guffawed. "Look at me. You can see what's happened. I'm all the proof you need."  
"The device will be properly certified before we begin to operate commercially."  
Martha turned to Lady Thaw with a look that plainly said; _please_ tell me I misheard. "_Commercially_? You're joking, that'll cause chaos."  
"Not chaos," said Lazarus. "Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve."  
"This isn't about improving. This is about you and your customers living a little longer," the Doctor corrected with undisguised contempt.  
Lazarus smiled. "Not a little, Doctor. A lot. Perhaps indefinitely."  
A staring match may have developed had Lady Thaw not stepped in. "Come Richard, we have things to discuss. Upstairs."  
"Goodbye Doctor," Lazarus said with an offhand wave over his shoulder. Then decided that he had something to add. "In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." He extended his hand to Martha, who he had mostly ignored up until now. She grasped his hand to shake it. Instead, he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it, as a gentleman would have done in "the old days". Martha looked repulsed.  
"Oh, he's out of his depth," said the Doctor after Lazarus had left.  
"No idea of the damage he's done," Sec agreed.  
"So what do we do now?" Martha asked. None of the three companions had taken their eyes of Lazarus' retreating back.  
"Now?" The Time Lord looked around the building, considering. "This building must be full of laboratories. I say we do our own tests."  
Martha smirked as she raised her hand. "Lucky I just collected a DNA sample, then."  
"Oooh, Martha Jones, you're a star."  
She and Sec exchanged amused looks at the Doctor's overly happy grin.  
"Come on."  
The two hustled after him, casting looks left and right as they surreptitiously exited the foyer.

**Power: A thank you to Mongoola Loves Erik for the inspiration for the chameleon wire bracelet. :D  
A special thank you to the above and Mad-Hatter-LCarol for being my two dedicated reviewers. **


	7. Chapter 6: The Lazarus Experiment Part 2

**Power: Sorry for the long wait, writer's block. Something's wrong with which meant I couldn't save any changes. Bear with this format until I can. . . Unless you prefer it this way. . .**

**Chapter 6: The Lazarus Experiment Part 2**

The Doctor, Sec and Martha Jones crowded around a single computer monitor, staring at it intently.

"I don't see anything different," said Martha without taking her eyes of the screen.

Sec tugged on one of his tentacles. "We should keep looking. There must be an anomaly somewhere."

The Doctor "Hmm,"ed and pushed his glasses further up onto his nose.

Suddenly the simulated DNA sequence broke formation, replicated, and then reformed.

"Whoa!" Sec exclaimed, the unfamiliar human term tumbling out of his mouth before he could think of something more in character.

"Oh my God. Did that just change?"

The Doctor nodded.

"But it _can't_ have. It's impossible."

"And that's two impossible things we've seen so far tonight." He beamed. "Don't you love it when that happens?"

Martha rolled her eyes at Sec, who smiled back. "So that means he's changed his own molecular pattern?" she concluded.

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilise the cell structure and a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strand," he jabbered too fast for her to follow.

Martha looked at Sec.

"He hacked his own genes to rejuvenate them," he explained.

"Did you hear that nice, succinct, explanation? Why you can't be more like Sec?"

"If I was like everyone else, I wouldn't be me."

She smiled at that and looked back at the screen. "So what's happening?"

Sec fielded the question. "Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilise; something that's trying to change him."

"Change him into what?"

The Doctor removed his glasses and scratched the side of his nose. "That's a good question."

"But we need to find out," said Sec.

"That woman said they were going upstairs."

"Let's go!" The Doctor raced ahead, with Martha following and Sec a few seconds later after he had activated his chameleon wire.

The lift door opened to a low-lit room. The three wondered out and looked around. The Doctor investigated the wall checking for a light switch.

"This is his office, all right." Martha remarked after the lights flickered on.

"He's not here," Sec observed. "Maybe they went back to the party?"

"Could have done," the Doctor replied, still looking around the room.

The two looked her way when she uttered a unmistakably horrified, "Oh my God." Then followed her line of sight to a withered, grey leg.

The trio raced forward to confirm their suspicions. Martha reached for Sec for comfort, as the Doctor knelt beside the dried up husk.

"Is that Lady Thaw?" she asked in a shock-hushed voice.

"Used to be," the Time Lord remarked humourlessly. "She's been sucked dry, all the life energy drained out of her. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange." He stood up.

"Lazarus?" She asked.

"Could be."

"More than likely, I'd say," said Sec, the barest trace of ice in his tone.

The Doctor nodded in agreement.

Martha looked from Sec to the Doctor. "So he's changed already?"

The Hybrid shook his head. "Not necessarily. His DNA was fluctuating. He must need energy to complete the process. This might not have been enough."

The three exchange sombre looks. Martha Jones was the one to voice their thoughts. "So he's going to do this again?"

"And he's got a big buffet waiting for him downstairs," the Doctor agreed looking down at the floor.

In wordless unison, the trio ran towards the lift. Martha pressed the button three times, waited for a second, then zoomed downstairs with Sec and Doctor hot on her heels.

The three rejoined the party. "If you see him, give us a shout," said the Doctor, over his shoulder.

Leo caught Martha's attention. "Hey, you all right, Marth?" he smiled. "Mum wants to talk to you."

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?"

"Yeah." Sec and the Doctor halted in their tracks at that and approached. "He was getting pretty comfy with Tish, last I saw."

"With _Tish_?"

At the same time Francine spied the group and joined them. "Ah, there you are."

"Where did they go?" The Doctor demanded.

Leo gestured with his wine glass. "Upstairs."

The three bolted for the stairs. The Time Lord accidentally knocked Francine's wine glass as he passed, spilling most of its contents onto the floor and over her dress, further infuriating her.

"Martha!" She called. "I'm _speaking_ to you!"

"Not now, Mum," the younger Jones called over her shoulder as she hustled after her companions.

They raced up the stairs, slowing once they had reached the top. The Doctor gestured at his companions to be quiet and then carefully pulled the door open.

". . . Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act-" Lazarus was saying.

"Falls the shadow," the Doctor finished.

Lazarus and Tish turned at the sound of his voice. He smiled. "So the mysterious Doctor knows his Elliot."

"Who's Elliot?" Sec whispered in Martha's ear.

"T.S. Elliot. A famous poet."

"Ah."

"I'm impressed," said Lazarus. His tone and expression, however, underlined his insincerity.

"Martha? What are you doing here?" Leticia did not look too pleased to see them.

"Tish, get away from him."

"What? Don't tell me what to do."

"Wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus."

Sec blinked at the Time Lord's comment. That seemed a bit random to him, considering the new flow the conversation had taken.

"What with you being so busy defying the laws of nature and everything," he added.

The Hybrid smiled at the jibe.

Lazarus was unfazed. "You're right Doctor, one lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more I'll get done in two, or three, or four."

Sec stepped forward, angered by the Professor's arrogant smile and general attitude to the whole fiasco. "Some people do more in 20 years than others do in 80."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," the Doctor agreed. "It's not the time that matters, it's the person."

"But if it's the right person. What a gift that would be?"

"Or what a curse?"

There was a pause before Sec added quietly. "It's not about living forever. It's about living with yourself for ever."

The Doctor shook his head. "Look at what you've done to yourself."

Lazarus' eyes narrowed. "Who are you to judge me?"

"You've turned yourself into a monster that consumes the lives of people to sustain itself," the Hybrid remarked coldly. "I think anyone who values their lives is in a position to judge you."

Which reminded Martha. "Over here, Tish," she said in a quiet, pleading tone.

"You have to spoil everything don't you?" Tish replied angrily, although at the same time, she had obeyed Martha's request.

"Every time I find someone nice, you have to find fault."

"_Nice_?" Sec scoffed, surprising himself at his vehemence. "If only you could see him for what he really is, Tish. You deserve better."

The Jones' sisters stared at him until his face turned red.

But Leticia was still unconvinced. "I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta Jones." Realising from Martha and her companions' horrified expressions and the sounds she could hear behind her that something was going on, she turned to investigate.

The four watched in stunned silence as Lazarus transformed right before their eyes into a scorpion-like creature, complete with long jointed tail and a stinger.

"What is that?" Tish asked, summing up everyone's current train of thought.

"RUN!" The Doctor yelled by way of a reply.

They did not need telling twice.

The Time Lord slammed the door behind him and locked it with the sonic screwdriver while the other three continued on ahead down the stairs.

Martha reached the lift first and pressed the button. Lazarus' roars from above could be heard as could loud crashes as he collided repeatedly with the door. She grabbed her sister's arm.

"Are you okay?"

"I was gonna snog him."

All of a sudden the lights dimmed and an alarm sounded.

"What's happening?"

"Um, an intrusion," Tish paused for a second as she recalled everything she had been taught about the subject. "It triggers a security lockdown. Kills the power, stops the lifts, seals the exits."

The Doctor looked up. "He must be breaking through that door." A beat. "The stairs! Come on!" He sprang to life and zoomed ahead, leaving the other three trailing behind, Sec bringing up the rear.

There was an almighty crash from above, forcing the quartet to a halt.

"He's inside!" Martha cried.

"We haven't got much time," the Doctor called, spurring them back into action.

They arrived downstairs where the party was still in progress. "Tish!? Is there another way out of here?"

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked."

"Martha?" He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his suit's breast pocket and threw it to her. "Setting 55, hurry." A second's hesitation and she was off.

"Listen to me!" The Time Lord bellowed from the microfilmulator. "You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!"

"Don't be ridiculous," one partygoer rebuked. "The biggest danger here is choking on an olive."

The sound of shattering glass heralded Lazarus' arrival. There was a pause, filled by Lazarus' throaty roaring, as the crowd processed the information, allowing the monstrosity time to jump into their midst, then all hell broke loose.

The Professor homed in one a victim.

"No! Get away from her!" Sec yelled, even though he knew it would do no good.

Lazarus struck and her withered corpse hit the floor.

The Hybrid watched as he approached his next victims; Martha's mother and brother. His eyes widened. "No!"

"Lazarus!" The monster stopped and turned in the direction of the voice. It was the Doctor. "Leave them alone."

Leo and Francine took the opportunity to flee.

"What's the point? You can't control it," the Time Lord continued. "The mutations too strong. Killing those people won't help you."

Lazarus drew nearer, his feet making _thunking_ noises as they hit the floor.

"You're a fool. A vain old man who thought he could defy nature."

Sec watched his companion, afraid for his friend's life. "_Doctor_. . ."

"Only nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a _joke_, Lazarus."

The Professor snarled and reared back.

"A footnote in the history of failures," he finished, then ran for it, grabbing Sec's arm as he passed.

The two sprinted deeper into the building, Lazarus hot on their heels.

"Sorry to drag you into this, Sec, but you were in the way," the Doctor apologised over his shoulder.

The Hybrid smiled. "No problem, Doctor, I would have followed you anyway."

He grinned. "I thought so."

"By the way, where are we going?"

"No idea," he replied cheerfully. "Let's see where the corridor takes us, shall we?"

"You've _got_ to be kidding," Sec replied in a tone that made the Doctor frown and glance over at him.

They both turned a corner and found themselves in a room filled with pipes. A boiler room? It was dark. After exchanging looks, they quietly proceeded through the room.

A screech as the door was forced open and Lazarus was inside.

Silence descended on the room. Sec shivered as he followed his companion's lead.

"_It's no good, Doctor, you can't stop me_."

The Hybrid jumped when the Doctor replied.

"Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?"

"_The arrogance is yours, you can't stand in the way of progress_."

"_Progress_!" Sec spat. "You call feeding on people _progress_? You're _delusional_, Lazarus!"

_Chink, chink, chink_. Lazarus had hit the pipes. "_It is a necessary. . . sacrifice, Mr Diagoras_."

"That's not your decision to make," the Doctor cut in.

Without warning the lights flickered on and their location was revealed.

"_Peek-a-boo_,"

The duo looked up as Lazarus loomed over their heads.

"Oh. . . hello. . ."

**Power: And I thought that was a good place to leave off. :D**

**Hopefully this'll all be over in the next chapter. Oh yes, and I've pushed forward the 'big reveal' of the voice, that is, to the end of The Lazarus Experiment, whichever chapter that turns out to be. :D**


	8. Chapter 7: The Lazarus Experiment Part 3

**Power: Third and final chapter of The Lazarus Experiment. At last. And it looks like "save changes" is still a no go.**

**Chapter 7: The Lazarus Experiment Part 3**

The Doctor grabbed Sec's arm, pulling out of his trance. Together, they ran for the exit as Lazarus roared after them.

"Hey, I think I know where we are," the Doctor announced.

Sec wondered how; all the corridors looked the same to him.

"Come on, this way."

He followed his friend's lead, regardless.

They burst into a laboratory. The Hybrid smiled. "That's more like it."

"You have an idea?"

Sec scratched the back of his head. "I don't suppose they have a large amount of sulphuric acid?"

The Doctor shook his head. "We don't have time to whip up something, but we need to kill him here and now." He looked frantically around the room. As his gaze came to rest on one of the lights, Sec's attention was caught by the gas taps.

They looked at each other. "We'll cause an explosion," they chorused, then grinned at each other. "I've got the light," said the Time Lord.

"Then I'll take care of the gas taps."

There was a loud crashing noise as the Doctor reached said light. The pair exchanged looks; Lazarus. Then got back to work.

Another loud crash, the Professor was trying to break in. The door caved after the fifth try, forcing the room's current occupants to take cover under the workbenches.

"_More hide and seek, how disappointing_," Lazarus hissed.

The Time Lord thanked whatever deity was listening that the Professor had not heard the hissing of the gas taps.

"_Why don't you come out and face me_?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he quipped, prompting a snort from behind the table closest to the exit. He stood up. "Why would I want to face that?"

Lazarus snarled and lunged at him. The Doctor bolted from the room. Sec, who had peaked over the table to see what was happening, was a second behind him. He flicked the light switches as they passed. There was a pause before the gas ignited. The concussive force knocked the pair off their feet.

Sec glanced over his shoulder at the fireball. "Is he dead?"

"No idea, but we need to call the fire brigade to put out the fire before it gets out of hand." He helped the Hybrid to his feet.

"I think the entrance is this way."

"Doctor? Can I ask you something?"

"Can it wait?"

"Er, yes."

The two sped down the corridor and nearly ran Martha Jones over in their hurry.

"Martha?" Sec goggled.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked, sounding both surprised, yet glad at the same time.

"I'm returning this," she said, handing over the sonic screwdriver. "Thought you might need it."

"How did you-?" Sec began, looking baffled.

Martha cut him off. "I heard the explosion, guessed it was you."

"We blasted Lazarus," he explained.

"Did you kill him?" she replied, as if this was a normal conversation.

An all too familiar _thunking_ noise drew their attention and sure enough, it was Lazarus, alive and seemingly unharmed.

"Obviously not, I would say," the Doctor remarked before the trio ran back the way Martha had come.

The three emerged into the lobby. The Doctor had been right in guessing that they were headed for the entrance.

"What now, we've just gone round in a circle?"

A loud crash drew their attention and heralded Lazarus' arrival.

"We can't lead him outside," the Doctor cried as he wrenched open the door to the Professor's microfilmulator. "Come on, get in!" His friends were already following him into the capsule.

"Are we hiding?" Martha asked.

"No, he knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."

"But we're trapped."

"Well. . . yeah, that's a slight problem."

Sec gawked at him. "You lead us in here and you don't have a plan?"

"Yes," the Doctor objected. "The plan was to get inside here."

"Then what?" The frustration was evident in Martha's tone.

"Well. . . then I'd come up with another plan."

Her mouth fell open. She did the goldfish a few times as she struggled for words then exchanged a disbelieving look with a similarly speechless Sec. "In your own time then," she said at last.

Outside Lazarus hissed and growled as he stalked around the microfilmulator, clearly torn between wanting to get at them and not wanting to destroy his prized machine.

The Time Lord reached into his breast pocket and, with some difficulty, pulled out the sonic screwdriver, catching Sec in the nose with his elbow as he did. "Sorry."

"What are you doing? Martha asked tersely as he struggled to bend down in the tiny space.

"Improvising." He sonic screwdrivered the bottom of the machine open and began fiddling with the circuitry.

"I still don't understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?"

"No," said Sec. "I know little on the subject, but surmising from the fact that this machine is human technology, the monster therefore must be human in origin."

"Human? How can it be human?"

"Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus' DNA. The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like they're becoming dominant," the Doctor explained.

"So it's a throwback?"

"Some option that evolution rejected millions of years ago. But the potential is still there, locked away in your genes, forgotten about, until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake."

"Like Pandora's box?"

"Exactly. Nice shoes by the way."

Martha stared at him as if he was insane, but Sec smiled; typical Doctor quirkiness. The smiled quickly faded when he noticed a whining noise. The microfilmulator's interior lights flickered to life.

"Doctor, something's happening."

He looked suitably horrified. "Sounds like he's switched the machine on."

"And that's not good is it?" Martha asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

"Well I was hoping it would take him a little bit longer to work that out."

Sec winced as the whine increased.

The ceiling light flashed on briefly, blindingly bright. "Doctor. I don't want to hurry you," she was starting to get anxious now, and rightly so.

"I know, I know, nearly done."

"Well what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it."

"Will that kill him?"

Once again the Doctor jabbered the answer too fast for her to understand but she caught the end. ". . . So he's spreading himself thin." What he hell did that mean? But Sec had no answer for her this time; his hands were pressed against his ears and he was grimacing in pain.

Another flash from the overhead light. "We'regonnaenduplikehim!"

"Just one more!" He yanked one of the connectors out. The machine whined and came to an abrupt halt.

Sec opened the door and looked cautiously around the room. He stepped out when no attack seemed forthcoming.

Martha emerged looking a little ill. "I thought we were going to go through the blender then."

The Doctor was the last out. He scratched behind his ear. "Really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity. I must have got of practice."

Together they approached Lazarus' unmoving, naked body.

Martha tilted her head to one side, her expression one of pity. "He seems so. . . human again. It's kind of pitiful."

"Elliot thought that too," the Doctor replied thoughtfully. "'This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but with a whimper.'"

They followed the trolley out of the lobby as the ambulance drivers took Lazarus' body to the ambulance. The Time Lord untied his bowtie with one hand as he watched.

"She's here, she's all right," Leticia embraced her sister, relieved.

He beamed. "Mrs Jones, we still haven't finished our chat-"

_Slap!_

"Keep away from my daughter."

Sec stared at her wide-eyed, suddenly fearing the woman.

"And you, Mr Diagoras."

He ducked and covered his head.

"You'd be doing yourself a favour if you stayed away from him too."

The Hybrid blinked, surprised. "You're. . . not going to hit me?"

"Mum!" Martha exclaimed, horrified. "What are you doing?"

"All of the mothers, every time," the Time Lord muttered to himself as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

"He is dangerous!" Francine replied. "I've been told things."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look around you. Nothing but death and destruction."

Sec flinched at the words.

Martha struggled with her disbelief. "This wasn't his fault, he _saved_ us. _All_ of us."

"And it was Tish who invited everyone to this in the first place," Leo interjected. "I'd say technically, it was her fault."

Tish rolled her eyes and elbowed him.

A loud crashing noise interrupted the argument. The Doctor glanced at Martha, then Sec before wordlessly heading off to investigate. The Hybrid followed and Martha was about to when Francine grabbed her by the arm.

"Leave him."

She shook her head and hurried after her friends.

The paramedics were withered husks and Lazarus was gone by the time they arrived.

"Lazarus back from the dead," the Doctor sighed. "Should have known really." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Where's he gone?" Martha asked while Sec followed the Doctor's gaze.

"That way. The church."

"Cathedral."

The three turned towards the new addition to their group.

"Tish?" Sec was most surprised to see her.

"It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me."

The Time Lord nodded and headed inside, his sonic screwdriver levelled.

"You're very brave, Tish," Sec observed quietly, as they followed.

Leticia smiled. "Thanks. But Martha's my little sister; it's my job to look out for her and I didn't think it right to duck out now after coming this far. Besides," here she grinned mischievously "I couldn't let you three have all the fun."

The Hybrid beamed. "Well said."

"Do you think he's in here?" Martha whispered.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?"

Glancing around, the quarter moved through the cathedral, heading for the altar. The Doctor's sonic screwdriver beeped a steady rhythm.

They rounded the altar and there he was, hunched over, gasping and covered in a blanket to hide his nudity.

He looked up. "I came here before," he told them in a quiet, husky voice as the Doctor circled him. "A lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat here, just a child, the sound of planes and bombs outside."

"The blitz?"

"You've read about it?"

"I was there."

A bemused smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You're too young."

"So are you."

He laughed then, which swiftly morphed into a grunt of pain, his neck arching back as cracking noises could be heard.

Martha, Sec and Tish looked on in silence.

"In the morning the fires has died," he continued. "But I was still alive. I swore I would never face death like that again."

The Doctor stared up at the ceiling, at the bell tower, a plan forming in his mind.

"So. . . _defenceless_. I would arm myself. Fight back. Defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today?"

"That's what I _did_ today."

"What about the other people who died?" He asked angrily.

"They were nothing. I changed the course of history."

"Any of them might have done too, you think history is only made with equations?" He paused. "Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that."

"No, Doctor!" Lazarus snarled. "_Avoiding_ death is being human. It's our strongest impulse, clinging to life with every fibre of our being. I'm only doing what everyone before me was trying to do. I've simply been more successful-augh!" His head reared back, face contorted in pain. This time the noises were more insistent.

The Doctor's tone was scornful. "Look at yourself, you're mutating. You've no control over it, you call that a success?"

"I call it progress," he forced out. "I'm more now than I was. More than just an ordinary human."

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human."

"He's going to change again, any minute," Martha whispered quietly as Lazarus wreathed on the floor.

"I know," he whispered back. "If I could get him up to the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work."

She looked up. "Up there?"

"Uh huh."

"You're so sentimental, Doctor," Lazarus told him after he had recovered. "Maybe you are older than you look."

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one."

The Professor's eyebrows rose involuntarily.

"In the end you just get tired," he continued, circling. "Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything . . . turn to dust." He stopped and knelt beside him. "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certain thing left is that you'll end up alone."

". . . _Doctor_," Sec whispered to himself and wiped away the hot wet things that were leaking from his eye. Fortunate that Leticia was too engrossed in the spectacle before her of she would have noticed that he was rubbing the centre of his forehead instead of his eyes.

"That's a price worth paying," Lazarus responded, although his previous confidence was greatly subdued.

"Is it?" A sliver of hostility entered the Doctor's tone.

The Professor struggled with his transformation before replying. "I will feed soon."

"I'm not going to let that happen."

Lazarus smirked. "You've not been able to stop me so far."

"Leave him, Lazarus," Martha commanded in a tone that dared him to disobey. Leticia stood behind her. "He's old and bitter. I thought you enjoyed fresher meat."

"Martha, no!" He could see where she was going to take this and he did not like it one bit.

Lazarus sneered and was after her like a shot. Martha and Tish bolted.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at her sister.

"Keeping you out of trouble," Leticia replied.

The Doctor glanced at Sec who had been left behind and was doubled over. "Oh dear, I should have known." He grasped the Hybrid by his shoulders. "Too much excitement getting to you, eh?"

"I'm sorry," he gasped. "I couldn't. . . I didn't. . ."

"It's all right, Sec. Come on, you can still help me can't you?"

He nodded.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and gave it to him. "You're going to need this. Go ahead to the organ." He pointed. "I need to tell Martha something."

Sec took the sonic screwdriver and headed off to the organ room as directed while the Doctor ran to the centre of the cathedral. "Martha!" he called. "Where are you?"

"Over here!"

He spun around. "Martha! Lead him all the way to the top of the bell tower, you here me? All the way to the top!"

"To the top, got it!"

The Hybrid had already reached to organ room by the time his friend had hurried to join him.

"Hypersonic sound waves, Doctor," Sec smiled. "Inspired."

The Doctor grinned and sat at the keyboard.

"You know how to play this thing?"

"Yep."

"You're full of surprises."

"So are you, my friend."

Screams pulled their attention to the bell tower. He cracked his fingers to loosen them. "I hope there's a good acoustic in here." Then placed his feet on the pedals and began to play.

As the sounds of distress from above increased, he realised it wasn't working.

"Turn it up to 111," he commanded.

Sec obeyed.

The Doctor pounded the keyboard, churning out harmonies and discords indiscriminately. A loud thump echoed through the keyboard. It was Lazarus! He had fallen from the bell tower.

"Martha!?" The Time Lord bellowed.

There was moment of silence before she answered. "I'm okay. We're both okay."

He heaved a sigh of relief and Sec leaned back against the wall, smiling.

Martha gleefully hugged both her friends now that the ordeal was finally over. "I didn't know you could play."

"Oh well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up."

"Especially about playing loud."

Unable to resist a joke, he replied, "Sorry?"

She giggled and shook her head. Her delight turned to a frown when she properly took in Sec's appearance. "Are you all right?"

He forced a smile. "Just a little tired."

The Doctor elbowed him. "More like utterly shattered. This adventure was way too much for him."

This earned Sec another hug. "Poor thing,"

"But he'll be all right, a good, long rest should sort him out. Let's get him back to the Tardis."

The Doctor turned the key in the lock, and was about to go inside when he stopped and smiled at Martha. "Something else that just kind of escalated."

She smiled back. "I can see a pattern developing. You should take more care in the future. And the past. And whatever other time period you find yourself in."

He grinned. "It's been fun, though, hasn't it?"

"Oh yeah."

"So what do you say? One more trip?"

She hesitated before answering. "No. Sorry."

He looked surprised.

Sec looked sad besides tired. "No? But. . . I. . ."

She tugged affectionately on one his tentacles. "I know, Sec, I'll miss you too."

"What do you mean? I thought you liked it," the Doctor sounded almost indignant.

"I _do_, but I can't go on like this, one more trip, it's not fair."

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to be just a passenger anymore, someone that you take along for a treat. If that's how you still see me, I'd rather just stay here."

"Okay then. If that's what you want."

"Right. Well we've already said goodbye once today, it's probably best if you just go." She hugged Sec. "You take care, Sec."

He returned the hug. "You too." Then turned to the Doctor as she stalked to the other side of her room. "Are we really leaving her?"

"No. I said 'okay', didn't I?"

Martha spun around. "Wait, what?"

Sec's face morphed from sad to delighted. "That's right. You did!" He beamed at Martha. "You're one of us."

"Sorry?"

The Doctor jerked his head towards the Tardis. "_Okay_!"

"Oh thank you, thank you!" In her unfiltered happiness, she nearly strangled both her friends to death.

The Time Lord smiled as she skipped into the Tardis. "Well you were never really just a passenger, were you?" He turned to the Hybrid. "Come on you, let me give you hand, you look exhausted."

Exhausted but happy; Sec was grinning his head off as the Doctor helped him into the Tardis.

"Oh by the way, earlier, you said you wanted to ask me something?"

Sec shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

_Ring, ring. "Hi I'm out, leave a message."_

"_Martha. It's your mother. Please phone me back. I'm begging you. I know who this Doctor really is. I know he's dangerous. You're going to get yourself killed. Please trust me, this information comes from Harold Saxon himself! You're not safe!"_

The Doctor yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was getting late. Sec had turned in almost as soon as he had entered the Tardis. Martha retired shortly after. Now, he decided, it was his turn to call it a night. He threw the book he was reading onto the table and headed off to his room. A little way off from passing Sec's room, he stopped. Sounds of distress were echoing down the corridor. Sounded like someone was locked in some hellish nightmare. He broke into a run and followed the screams to Sec's room. Martha, dressed in purple pyjamas, reached the door the same time as he did, looking distraught. "We've got to do something."

Together they burst into their companion's room. He was curled up in a foetal position, shaking hands covering his head, shrieking. "No! Eric! Stop it! Make it stop!"

"Eric? What does he mean?"

The Doctor grimaced and shook his head. "Oh I was afraid of this." He grasped Sec by the shoulders, as best he could and shook him. "Come on, Sec! Wake up! Come on!"

The Hybrid calmed down and opened his eye. The eye narrowed.

"Doctor." The voice was Sec's. The tone was not.

The Time Lord looked sombre. "Mr. Diagoras."

**Power: A cookie for Mad-Hatter-LCarol for guessing correctly. :D**

**We're going take a break from the main story of Series three for the next chappie. Stay tuned. :D**


	9. Chapter 8: The Survivor

**Power: The beginning of this chapter was bitch to write. I had so many ideas, each starting from one point in time or another. Anyway this chapter slightly foreshadows or rather prefigures the last chapter. . . or thereabouts. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8: The Survivor**

Eric Diagoras, veteran of the Great War was NOT going to die like this.

He did not know how he was going to survive, but as he began slipping away, drowning in darkness, his only thought was to cling relentlessly to the three names that were important to him; three names that defined who he was and from which he could rebuild himself; Eric, his own, Roxie, his wife's and Maxamillian, his son's.

He was not sure how he had got here or even where 'here' was. Nor was sure when he realised he was, but he found himself sitting at the head of a table. A red-haired woman sat to his left and a boy to his right. He looked to be around the age of ten and had dark, reddish-brown hair. They were eating roast chicken and assorted vegetables. And so was he when he glanced down at his plate. On the end of his fork was a slice of chicken, so popped it in his mouth and chewed it. He could not taste it; rather he knew how it should taste. He glanced up at the woman. "Who are you?"

She smiled, not seeming the least bit surprised at his amnesia. "My name's Roxie, dear."

"What about you?"

"I'm Max."

"And me?"

"You're Eric," Roxie replied.

Eric speared another piece of chicken and ate it. "Could you pass me the salt, please?"

Max slid the saltshaker towards him. He salted the chicken and ate some more before realising that none of the food seemed to be disappearing.

They had all been eating, but the amount of food had not decreased. Confused, Eric glanced around at the plates and his companions. Inexplicably, his gaze was drawn to a door on his left. The more he stared at it, the more he wanted to know what was behind it.

"What's behind that door?"

Max grinned. "Open it and you'll find out."

"Do either of you know what's behind it?"

"We'll know when you know," Roxie replied as Max stuffed a large piece of broccoli into his mouth.

Eric looked back at the door. He put his knife and fork down and strode confidently over to it. This confidence evaporated when he grasped the handle. "What happens when I go through it?"

Roxie smiled. "Something good, I believe."

"But what about you?"

"We ain't going anywhere, Pa."

"We'll be here when you get back, Eric."

He opened the door and stepped through it.

_Eric Diagoras glared at the mirror. "Pa, tell Charlie to shut up, he's not helping."_

_Alexei turned in his seat and gave his youngest son a warning, but amused look. "That's enough Charlie, let Eric concentrate."_

_Charlie pulled a face. "It's not my fault he's so bad."_

_Eric grit his teeth and tightened his grip on the driving wheel. "I let you come along, all right. So if you don't shut up right now, you're getting out of the car and walking home."_

_His brother bowed to the threat. "All right, fair point. I'll try not to say anything."_

_Alexei nodded. "Good man. Go left here. Remember to signal."_

_Eric glanced at the mirror then stuck his arm out of the window, signalling that he was turning left._

"_Nice turn," Charlie commented and meant it._

"_Same goes for complements."_

"_Aww, but-"_

"_Less noise, more silence please."_

"_Let's try braking."_

_Eric swallowed and tried to ease the car to stop. The car jerked and everyone was pitched forward into whatever was in front of him._

"_Nice," Charlie muttered sarcastically as he rubbed his nose and forehead._

"_Sorry," he apologised in a feeble mumble._

Eric opened his eyes to find himself once again at the table with Roxie and Max.

He frowned. "Charlie?"

They both shrugged. Roxie glanced over her shoulder at the door. "Want to try again?"

This action was repeated over and over. He lost count of how many times he went through the door, but each time he learnt something new. Some of the memories were not his own.

"There's someone else in here," he said.

Max nodded. "That's right. But he can't come in here with us."

"Who is he?"

Max shrugged.

"If you keep searching, you'll find out. Everything is through that door."

He frowned. "But how do you know?"

"Because you know," she replied.

"And everything you know, we know," Max chimed in.

"But why?"

"You tell us."

"I don't know."

"Then neither do we," said Roxie.

"So I just keep going through that door, until I know."

She smiled and nodded. "That's right."

For the umpteenth time, he went through the door.

_A burst of whiney static always preceded the visions. And that voice, like nothing he'd heard. Was he mad already, or was he losing it?_

_Eric Diagoras glanced at the contents of his glass and poured himself some more whiskey. Another sleepless night, thanks to those curious messages. He could not be mad, he'd decided, if he was going to go mad, he'd have lost it after the war. It was what? 13 years since? The only other explanation was aliens trying to contact him. As absurd as it sounded, even to him, that had to be it. So he waited up each night. Waited patiently for them to tell him what they wanted._

whine Whine WHINE_ – __**If you have heard our messages and want we have to offer. Come to us. We are waiting at the place you call the Empire State Building **__– _WHINE Whine whine

_The Empire State Building towered into the sky, almost seeming to hold it up. Diagoras had to crane his neck back to look up at it, at the hundreds of feet above the ground where he worked during the daylight hours. And not once had he noticed anything unusual._

_Diagoras continued into the building wondering where his contactor, or contactors rather, were waiting. As far as he knew neither the service lift, nor the main lift went down below ground level._

_The lobby was decidedly empty, which meant the contactors must be in one of the upper levels._

Ping_. Of its own accord, the lift had taken him to all the way up what was currently the second highest floor of the incomplete Empire State Building. Eric Diagoras was surprised to see four other men waiting, all of who turned to look when the lift doors opened. Well at least they proved he was not mad._

"_You are late," an inhuman voice grated, displeased. His gaze was drawn to a. . . a thing. And his eyes widened._

"_Approach." It, he? commanded. He hesitated. The thing swung towards him and repeated its command with more insistence. He obeyed and the lift doors closed behind him with a _ping

"_I am Dalek Caan, second of the Cult of Skaro," it told them in such a manner that Diagoras was lead to believe that "Caan" was bestowing on them a great privilege. "You five have each heard my leader's messages and have obeyed his instructions. That is good. However, only one of you will receive the reward for responding."_

"_So how will you decide?" One of the others asked._

"_Each of you will be scanned. The information will be sent back to my leader. He will decide which of you stays." Caan swung his plunger towards the man in the middle. "You arrived first, so you will go first." For a split second, Diagoras thought Caan was going to attach his plunger to the man's face, and was disconcerted, but Caan simply held it close as he scanned. The plunger twisted left and right and he could it whirring. The Dalek moved onto the man at the far end and proceeded down the line, leaving him to be scanned last._

_He pulled back and regarded the humans. "My leader will decide shortly."_

_An uncomfortable silence descended on them. A few coughs, some shuffling and the clearing of throats interrupted the silence. Then Caan swung towards Diagoras. "You! My leader has chosen. You are the one."_

_Diagoras smiled. And was about to express his gratitude when Caan spoke. "Your first task." He turned to the four rejected recruits and for the first time, his smaller arm moved, pointing at them. A bright, glowing green ray shot out, striking each one dead, tearing an anguished scream from their throats._

_The Dalek turned back to find Diagoras had jumped back against the wall, utterly terrified. "Dispose of them."_

_He looked from the bodies to Caan, to the bodies and back. "Y-you killed them." As if this was not obvious._

_Caan zoomed towards him, stopping disconcertingly close. "Will you obey?" His laser arm moved to point at him._

"_I'll get right on it."_

_It was an absurd task; dragging the bodies of four grown men to the Hudson River (he'd briefly considered dragging them to Central Park to bury them before realising he did not have a shovel. Unless he wanted to dig with his bare hands?) to throw them in and let the current take them. He could not remember when he arrived home._

_And the only thing he could say to Roxie, when she'd found him huddled into a corner of their apartment, wide-eyed and shaking, was that he'd had another horrible nightmare._

Eric's eyes narrowed in a figurative sense. A lot had come back to him during his endless trips through "the door", but this one cinched it. Now everything made sense.

"What's wrong, Eric?"

He looked up. "You're not really Roxie, are you?"

She smiled.

"And you can't be Max."

"So what are we?" Max asked, not really looking all that surprised, or even confused.

"You're me. Figments of my imagination," he concluded. As soon as he had said those words, they and the evening dinner scene vanished, leaving him suspended in nothing. He blinked. "Whoops." Had not meant for that to happen.

A moment of thrashing around yielded the realisation that neither Roxie, Max or the dining room scene were coming back. He sighed. It was just him and Sec now. But any attempts to reach him had failed. Sec had definitely survived, that much he knew, but was. . . too far away? With a start, Eric realised that he was much closer now.

_**Hello? Sec? You there? Hey. Talk to me. Hello?**_

_**. e . . . ? D . . tor? I . . ha . y . . ?**_

_**Can't hear you. Say that again.**_

_**Do . . . r? . . c . or?**_

No good. They could not hear each other properly.

There he was again.

_**Hey! Can you hear me now? Hello?**_

No response. Eric assessed the times when Sec was "closer". They seemed to occur in long bouts. Equally, so did his "too far" periods. He quickly realised that those close periods were when Sec was unconscious or asleep and his too farness was when he was awake.

He sensed a break in Sec's dreaming and tried again.

_**Hello? Sec? You there? Come on, answer me.**_

No response this time, either. This was getting frustrating.

Now this was interesting. Sec had woken up, yet Eric could see and hear everything that the Dalek could, as if he was viewing something at a theatre. Touch, taste and smell were a bit weird though. He recalled from his trips through their memories that Daleks were unfamiliar with these sensations and wondered if that was why. Any attempts to contact him directly failed utterly. But he realised that he had a small influence over Sec's actions and decisions when he bombarded the Dalek's mind with thoughts of egg on toast for breakfast, resulting in Sec choosing egg on toast for breakfast.

Nothing particularly notable happened for the rest of the day, until Sec was introduced to Tish.

"Let me guess. . . New York?"

He looked a little surprised. "That's correct."

"I've always wanted to go to New York."

Eric smiled mentally, a genuine smile and so did Sec. "So you should, best place in the world." It was not so much Eric displacing Sec, but more like the two became synced. Even so, it was more Eric than Sec causing the Hybrid to act and sound more like the human as he moved beside Tish and raised one hand, as if he was painting a picture as he went on further, describing the rising sun from the Empire State Building.

Then again when Sec and the Doctor were running from Lazarus.

"By the way, where are we going?" Sec had asked.

"No idea," the Doctor replied cheerfully. "Let's see where the corridor takes us, shall we?"

Unanimous in their disbelief regarding the Doctor's blasé attitude to their predicament allowed Eric's more acerbic tone to break through. "You've _got_ to be kidding."

Sec had turned in for the night, but Eric had to wait for a break between dreams before he could try contacting him again. He was confident that it would work this time.

There it was.

_**Sec? You there?**_

The Dalek was understandably shocked. _**Eric!?**_

He grinned figuratively and pulled him into a non-specific dreamscape.

"Hello, Sec."

The Hybrid swallowed. Diagoras' grin and expression looked less than welcoming. "You survived?"

The grin vanished. "Yes. Unfortunately." He looked the Dalek up and down. "So, this is your idea of reward, is it?"

Sec glanced down at his hands, a little sheepishly. While himself and Martha had been picking and choosing a suitable outfit for Lazarus' reception party, he had been able to get a good look at his new appearance in the mirror. His mental self was thus a replica of his physical form.

Eric smiled as he approached. "Let me return the favour." His fist connected with the Sec's nose, taking the Hybrid completely by surprise. The Dalek reeled and fell to the floor.

He touched his nose, eyes wide. He had _felt_ that. And it hurt. The Hybrid met the gaze of an equally, if not more surprised Eric as the human picked himself up from the floor.

"Well damn!" Diagoras exclaimed as he touched his nose. "That was unexpected."

**Power: Aaaaaand the chapter's long enough as it is.**


End file.
